pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Prezintenden/1
This is an archive of older posts. Leave messages here. Goolix Theories hi its me rocky0718 the guy that had the relitivity theroies so get to the goolix talk soon. :again.go to goolix. ::go go go go! :::you know the drill. ::::blah blah blah get going.-rocky0718 :::::ok any new ideas.call to all,pay head to the goolix page(check with the others for theirum) listen,sorry about the sub CVU missony thing(,things are kind of nutty here,my LL(love life) is kind of weird and Im new to it)and I'm goning to halt it,pluss,if you note the time(and convert it to american central time)I was whiped from the last night of being 12 and atayid up till 5 and waking up at 7.oh yeay any ideas?Rocky0718 22:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 22:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) P.S. my plan was to illiminate alot of his I.P.sby giving him false info... ° Oh, I just noticed you commented in my user talk! Sorry, I don't check there often, any way, maybe metal between walls/boards in your house is interfering with your router's signal. (By the way, I use the American English good, ya?) =) -Me_just_in Use a wired network - then there's no chance of interference. Wires are the way forwards... - Greenpickle(talk) 17:19, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Well, the problem is that I would have to lay a wire all the way from the ground floor to the third, and the shaft with the the wires and pipes comes out the opposite side from my room in the staircase. It would be too difficult to drill a new shaft. However, the signal has gotten better since the new router, so it only breaks off rarely. Still, it's hard to tell when that will be. Anyway, I posted this here because I wanted to know if one of you two has the NTSC version of the games. Living in Germany, I have PAL, and I read on Greenpickles cannel on Youtube that he's in UK, which; I assume, has PAL aswell. So, there are stiil some matters in the Treasure Hoard for which we would need an NTSC version. For example: the Fruit Guard. Oh, right; Greenpickle, how do you manage to make such high quality pictures? I doubt that your using an ISO and Emulator.-- 18:38, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Firstly, as a future Bureaucrat, I must point out that downloading ISOs and ROMs is illegal. Secondly, my friend has the NTSC version, (I live in the U.S., Pennsylvania), anyway, I'm pretty sure he'd let me borrow it so I could look into such discrepancies. Finally, Its almost impossible to find Game Cube ISOs, let alone a working emulator.-Me_just_in :There's no way my computer would be able to handle a GameCube emulator... I have a DVD recorder, so I just extract images from recorded video. And yes, my version is PAL. Just wondering, does your living in Germany mean English is your second language? :Me just in, I think downloading ISOs and ROMs is only illegal if you don't own the game yourself. They can be legally downloaded and said to be backups of your original copies. And GameCube ISOs aren't that rare...but how could you have possibly come to that conclusion...? And I had to change some of your code; it was making my comment italic. - Greenpickle(talk) 21:54, 7 November 2007 (UTC) To begin, sorry about my boorish, chauvinistic code, (I joke, but still apologize). I believe that downloading ROMs is illegal, regardless of the fact that they are owned by the download-er or not, (Its like downloading a CD track, its still illegal if you own the CD, is it not?). Also note that I am not offended by any of your previous comments, even if my written tone sounds slightly harsh.-User:Me_just_in :Yeah, it's not as legal as I made it seem, but I think there are cirumstances under which it is. I'm not sure of what those are, though. I know that Nintendo prints a 'This game may not be copied or backed up' or something to that effect on their games, or has done since a few years ago. - Greenpickle(talk) 22:07, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Ah, yes, a DVD recorder. That would explain why your often active with the captains in the pictures. And, no, I did not learn English in school. I lived in Canada for a while and learned it there. Also, the Gamecube reads disks the oppisite way from computers, which makes it hard to copy and edit them, so I'd guess doing so wouldn't be totally legal. However, I've read what Greenpickle said: "They can be legally downloaded and said to be backups of your original copies" multiple times on the internet, so it's quite a blur to me what Emulations are. Right, one last thing: the text that pops up on the main page when you have new messages; is there some possible why to change it? It says: "...new messges on Pikmin, pikmin." And both 'Pikmin' link to the talk page.-- 06:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure if its possible, maybe if a user had sysop/bureaucrat rights they could find some option, but that is slightly doubtful. (I'm sure it'll get figured out though.)-Me_just_in I know there is a way to do that, and I've seen a tutorial before (I think...), but I don't know how. - Greenpickle(talk) 16:43, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the tip, (I just made it into its own template, however, rather than a subarticle, (I tried =( )-Me_just_in Sysop You do have sysop rights now, correct?- 16:43, 21 November 2007 (UTC) I certainly do, and I've made full use of it by deleting some pages. You already talked about this with everyone else, though, right?--Prezintenden(babble) 21:28, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Nope, I wasn't sure what happened, (I knew that Revan bureaucrated you guys, and sysoped me, but I wasn't sure if Angela demoted you or kept you guys bureaucrats or what, and I was just making sure you and Greenpickle had administrative rights). 00:57, 22 November 2007 (UTC) To be honest, I don't think that it matters if we all rank the same. We're all doing the same tasks anyway and only needed the rights so we could widen our task. In my opinion, we we're all doing more the enough to be bureaucrats; I recall reading that Greenpickle and I already have more edits than most of the other inactive sysops (I'm not saying that that's the only thing that counts). So, if you don't disagree, I like to simply keep my rights that I accidentaly got. But if anyone disagrees, then I'll put them away. And why do you post on inactive userpages? First on Shadowclaws, or whatever his name is, then on Discordance's. They haven't been active for almost half a year.--Prezintenden(babble) Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I was glad that you guys got bureaucrat rights, I was making sure that you guys even had administrative rights after I got promoted to bureaucrat, because if not, I was going to promote you and Greenpickle. 14:42, 22 November 2007 (UTC) To the second inquiry, (Why do I post on inactive user pages?), I happen to stumble across them, and if there is a point of interest, and some other user may happen to stumble across that page, then there will be a recent discussion to contribute to. (Plus, I was bored). Well then, glad you thought the same way. And for the User talk; yeah, makes sense now.--Prezintenden(babble) Your Userpage I was just wondering why you have a link to Prezintenden/sig on your userpage. Uh...Good question...--Prezintenden(babble) Prez what do you mean in the P.I.W. page?Rocky0718 23:26, 10 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 23:26, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, where? And, uh, why are you signing your posts twice?-- 17:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::the pikmin illiminator war page, and im using 4 of these"~" things.Rocky0718 21:42, 12 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 21:42, 12 April 2008 (UTC)P.S. please read my piklog. :::Oh, I get it. You said you wanted to use the forum, but ended up not doing so.-- 09:17, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Vandal Blocked Just wondered why you blocked him for a week and not forever. Not quite sure. He said he'd stop now, and I thought if he sees he's blocked, he might completely lose interest. I didn't want to do anything wrong. If he starts again, we can still block him.--Prezintenden(babble) Sagittarius' Talk Page Why did you blank it? I merely wanted to remove the link, but since he/she is completely inactive, I just deleted my old post.-- :Ah, didn't realise it was your message you were deleting. Possible Sysop Promote I noticed the new member, Pikdude has been quite active. Perhaps if he proves to be a responsible, and active member, he could be promoted to sysop someday. Just throwing the idea out there. Oh, and if I'm not on again until after Christmas, have yourself a merry one. 05:32, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. You too. So far, he/she has only argued with me and made a rather questionable guide, but if Pikdude continues to submit more to articles (especially the treasures), I'll consider that. Hope you get some more free time again.-- I've noticed that a new member, Mariomaster, has been active. Any chance of Sysop promotion?Pikdude 21:26, 2 January 2008 (UTC)also making comments from Super Mario Galaxy, in these little bar things. Hey, slow down! He's made one edit so far. Let us see how he continues.-- Actually, we had a nice discussion in this place. And I think that he's a good user (so far...:/).Pikdude 21:44, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Userpage Could you please not edit other people's stuff without them being asked about it first?Pikdude 22:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I apologize. However, the edit was considerably minor, and I explained to you why I changed the brackets.-- Don't care. I STILL didn't know that YOU WERE GONNA DO IT!Pikdude 15:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Showing such irrationality in your comments does make me wonder if I myself was to rash to suggest a sysop promote... I read this.Pikdude 17:13, 28 December 2007 (UTC) (P.S.: can't you see by PikDUDE that i'm a boy?) :Well, sorry, but by saying he/she I was trying to be non-sexist and therefor friendly. There are girls that calls themselves "dude" in someway; I myself already know 3. And, well, you did only talk and submit one guide when I wrote that. And, yes, that has changed now. Some things get outdated. That's time. Just... stay cool; don't have to get upset just because I wrote something about you.-- What's Sysop?Pikdude 01:20, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :A user that has more rights, such as deleting and protecting pages.-- Ah.Pikdude 17:04, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, Prezintenden? On the page with the treasure Nouve Table(or something) there isn't a Title for Olimar's journal and Sales Pitch. Could you make one?(I don't know how.)Pikdude 16:01, 4 January 2008 (UTC) And I finally look back at that post from Me_Just_In and my answer is: sorry.Pikdude 12:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Video Yes I did, I actually put that there, I just forgot to sign in. --Revan 01:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :-Well, put it somewhere... --Revan 00:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Ogg handler Please test the Ogg handler extension here. If it seems ok, we can install it on this wiki. Angela (talk) 01:39, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Grub Dog Sections Reorganized I have made them cleaner and put better photos in place in the grub dog family members and in their article. Spotty Bulbear PS maybe the spotty bulbear can be the 14th in featured articles cause of its annoyace. :Huh, why not add more? Good idea.-- Change my name. My name is Snow Bulborbs but i want the s taken away so im just Snow Bulborb.Snow Bulborbs 02:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Just so you know, no Wikia can change usernames, mainly because it'd be abused and because usernames are the same across the entirety of Wikia. ::I do remember that there is a template that a user can add to his/her page, and can with it request to have his/her name changed (is this even proper grammer?). But, I don't remember an explanation anywhere on how the responsive bureaucrat can change the name. Then what is the template for?-- :::That might be just a template to change the displayed title of a page, including userpages. It wouldn't actually change anything in the database. ::::Well, of course, how could a template change the database? I guess a redirect page to the new account may also have a similiar effect; the contributions would be indirectly relatable to the new account.-- | Just so you know, I think the line-breaks are in the journal entries as they were probably copied from a plain-text guide and the breaks not removed. :Yeah, I guess that would make sense.-- I am done with Your sprites! :Heheh, thanks. Just like imagined it!-- Gah! I seriously missed that?! Sorry bout that, I'll get it later. Or two seconds later. Here. Also, who's the founder of Pikipedia do you know? :Ah, don't sweat it. :The founder would be Dark Lord Revan. He's fairly inactive, but does check by now and then.-- I don't really know what's so fun about being an admin. I just want the chance to expirience what it's like. :P But yeah, thanks for the info. I'll do my best! ;) :Admitted, things like this do seem interesting or exciting to many.-- Oh really? I don't really know cause I've been using really cheap online translations (Example). Licensing Did you know that you can choose the license while you upload now? Just select the one you want (only screenshot or audio available now) from the drop-down box on the upload screen and it'll automatically insert the template. 16:34, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Yep, I noticed. If you look closely, you can see that there is a Licensing header on the pages where I used the box.-- ::I just checked one of the ones you uploaded and there was no title like that, so I assumed it was the same on them all. By the way, I did it by editing Mediawiki:Licenses. 21:24, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Mmhmm, there's without and with. I wasn't exactly expecting to see it, so I wanted to check if it gave the same results.-- Re: Images It's not complicated. I only complained because it was hard to get to the Libra and it was hard to kill the Beady Long Legs. That's all. It was hard to get to the parts, not to take the pictures. Fly Guy 2 16:27, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Yes, I do live in America, so I think I'll do those. But first I'll have to brave the Subterranean Complex and redo the Cavern of Chaos! Fly Guy 2 18:49, 13 April 2008 (UTC) The IRCness Yeah, sorry about leaving like that all of a sudden. I had dinner, and then pudding, and then you were gone by the time I returned. Accidentally closed my browser before I left, guess I shouldn't've. 19:07, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :It's not just you; I was planning to give Jimbo a witty remark before leaving, but he just disappeared without even a "bye". Is that too much to ask?!-- 19:29, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Er, sorry about that. I was kind of in a hurry and I had been AFK for so long that I didn't really think you would've needed to tell me anything. :::Heheh, no, I was kidding. It does bug me when somebody just slap-bang leaves, but the message is more of a silly notice of that; same applies to my comment to Green. No accusation intended.-- 17:04, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Someone vandalized my talk page. Could you help fix it? Space Rabbits I worked hard on that page. It took me three hours to write. :There's no way that took three hours. There's little to no information about them in the game, and this about it being a final boss...where is that even coming from? I'm sure Prez is sorry for deleting the page, but he deleted for a reason, not just on a whim.... ::As a matter of fact, I have thought about making the article. I came to the conclusion that all I would be able to write would be what you did, which is hardly worth calling an article. Also, we can't have ideas of Pikmin 3 on the main article pages. Talk pages are fine, but this is an encyclopedia.-- Yeah I had the same problem with you Prezitenden when you deleted an edit on the Pikmin family entry that I made. If you could tell me why you did it, I might leave it. If not, bad things......*plays spooky music*Pikmin Commander 21:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) That's a battle you can't win, dude...Pikdude 21:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Pikmin Commander, that would be a VERY unwise move to make.BeatOli 17:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Mmm, it was just something that I don't like seeing in an article, specifically the use of 'sometimes'. If the sound is scripted to be played while the Pikmin retreats into the ground, it should always come; I'd find it highly unlikely that it would only be played every 7 Pikmin or so... :I admit that I was too lazy to check it myself in-game, and since it wasn't really that important and quite likely that the sound could have been from Olimar yawning or the one of the Dolphin's gadgets, I got rid of it. If you're certain that the sound is made from the Pikmin in the process, then you can add it again. If possible, try to describe the sound a bit better, and remember to add a space between a word and the following bracket ...Pikmin(this.... People seem to do that a lot :r -- uh-oh :Prez, got bad news- i just got 100 purples and while bulding a bridge with them about 7 or 8 of them got pushed over the railing. that natural?Rocky0718 20:41, 5 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:41, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::That does happen rarely. 100 Purples use up a lot of space on the bridge. Try not to do that again.-- 12:17, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::one problum with rarity, i retyed about 5 times, all same senario!Rocky0718 20:04, 15 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:04, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Huh. I don't know any answer either. Maybe a lot of bad luck? At least, I'm sure my Purples don't just jump overboard when I use them...-- 20:22, 15 June 2008 (UTC) i don't think i treat them bad, so it can't be susicde, thyere just big i guess.then again the other min might tease them about beeing fat... rocky0718 welcom back hia, prez, me and lucario have made up and jouned the pikmin wars forum. :Right, thanks for the welcome. As I said, don't expect to see me much until Monday.-- k. is this morning for you? :It is, yes...-- ::You were gone? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::...Talk about being forgotten. Reminiscent of the time ocolor forgot you when talking to that vandal guy. ::::Is it too much to ask for some credit, Ocolor?! ;_;-- :::::Appearently so... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Welcome back!... again. 11:56, October 29, 2009 (UTC) (IAMAHIPO_ocolor) :Hai ::...I'm still checking the RC on a daily basis, guys; I'm just not in the mood for editing much currently.-- :::Mkay IRC Darkmyst says I'm spam... Might be a while before they return my email saying I'm not... :Bleep Bloop.-- Good News Sorry, but I found some great news! Pikmin 3 has been announced for a March 29th release! Sorry if I'm spamming... ReplayTy :Not at all. Feel free to post. However, we'd appreciate if you could give us a link that validates this. The more information we get, the better.-- ::That is good... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. yeah, heres the site : http://sickr.wordpress.com/2008/07/21/nintendo-wii-play-announces-pikmin-3-release-date/ :Pikmin 1.5/2.5 probably *Cry* I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Sad, its the UK release...Just realized ReplayTy :NO WAIT, IGN SAYS PIKMIN 3 IS COMING!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO! YA! FTW!!! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::That it's the UK release is not sad. ... But it's only from a site selling games, and such sites often estimate release dates based on what data they have, so they're never anything to go by when trying to figure out anything. They're so often wrong. And, like I said, this re-release business by no means means there's no Pikmin 3; if anything, it's a marketing ploy by Nintendo to raise awareness of how incredible the series is. Also, did no-one add the fact that the two games are being re-released on their respective pages yet? :::Yeah... the Cake Date and Price is a lie... :::@Ty: There are people from the UK on this wiki... and no not me... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Here's the box art link : http://www.vgboxart.com/boxes/Wii/7071-v3.jpg It looks like its real, doesn't it?Portal-Kombat :Fake, look in the bottom left corner ate the time of creation and the name of the artist, then look at the box and notice Pikmin/Pikmin 2 screens on back cover. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Seen that before; it's from a guy that wanted to make a box art for Pikmin 3 for fun. Note that both cover and backside are actually Pikmin 2 promo-thingies, which have been on the web for quite some time.-- :::You realise that this is from a site where all they do is make fake boxart, and that there are ~10 for Pikmin 3 there? ::::...10? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Sorry, but right now I'm looking for more box art until I find one that seems real... :THERE IS' NO REAL ONE! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Hence the 'seems'. And no, not '10'; I said '~10'. Seems the actual number is 9. :::Ok I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Where are you? Are you like dead or something...? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :Yes.-- ::Ahhh! Zombie. *Unloads 10 silver bullets into Prezombie* I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Hey, zombies are people to. Now stop knawing at my brain Prez...[[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 15:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::0_o :::*Omnomnomnom*-- ::::Lol ::::: And they make great cannon fodder in an army, especially because they have no brains. =D -So sayeth LE the Creator. 02:05, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::*Crystal kills Prezombie* *Crys levels up* Thanks. I should probably make a copy of my talk page in Wordpad or something to copy and paste to make sure it doesn't happen again. :That's good...? Y'know it can easily be fixed if that ever happens again, right...? Crys, silver bullets work on people like me, not zombies. You gotta smash there brains to kill 'em. ~~Rocky, your local werewolf~~ :Oh, *Shoots Rocky with holy water* That would only work on my girlfreind. ~~Rocky, your local vampire dater~~ :D*MN *Throws knife* Touch her, and I rip you appart. ~~Rocky, your local Pissed off teenager~~ :Rocky, I really don't want to sound overly rude, but please take your mood swings off the wiki. If you're feeling upset and on-edge, go somewhere and cool off, but not here. Play a game or watch some funny videos or something. 20:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Was that a joke? Sorry, JJ. Its a bit hard not being persnickity with anyone I come into contact with. ~~Rocky, Your repentant local dude...Yeah, that'll work~~ :*confused* I change my sig every edit now, and I'm 13. It happens. ~~Rocky, you local teaching person~~ evening rocky :). I 4t I was the only person on the wiki 4 a minute... Wiki443556 18:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of Rocky, where's Prez? it sez on his userpage he randomly disapears at times.. Wiki443556 19:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :... What dose that have to do with me? ~~Rocky, your local Teenager~~ :*Sets preferences to "Do not inform me when my user talk gets edited*-- Smart move. I don't see this ending anythime soon. ~~Rocky, Devils Advocate~~ Sheargrub Taco, anyone? :I'M BAAACCCCKKK!!!! (To anooooooyyyyyy yoooooouuuuuu!) ::Grah, and I was about to get the lawn chair out.-- *Eats taco* Really, What IS Cannon Fodder? *Eats another Sheargrub Taco with nectar sauce* :Something (Almost) unlimited and easy ti make go Kaboom. Help I haven't seen Green lately so can you delete this page, some vandal made it: Whistfull wild.-- 23:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Done. There's no need to tell one of the admins, as we'll find it eventually anyway.-- :If anything, just tag it with . ::Vandal? More like n00b. *N00b searches for Whistfull Wild* "What? No article? I'll do it." :I agree Lulz, he probably did do that. When I clicked the page all it said was Hello. Only N00bs do that.-- 22:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Dumb n00bs. Random Stuff Prez, what grade are you going to?-- 18:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I've always wondered that too... ::Just great, two kids in a country far away want to know some random info like this? ::... ::10th...-- :::I so called that! Hey, he asked... I just wanted to know if you're going to college so you could have another admin election. BTW I'm going to 10th grade too.-- 20:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Prolly need another when Pikmin 3 comes out, oh, and if anyone cares 8th ::...Sorry buddy, but I'm in the belief that one of you with extra powers is more than enough for now. ::And what are you doing, hitting F5 on this page the whole time? It didn't even take a minute for you two to respond.-- :::Was that first thing to me or Game because someone mentioned that and I thought it was Green, and No I hit refresh am just that magical. :::What does this link have to do with anything? Who cares? ::::That was aimed at Game, and yes, if Pikmin 3 brings a lot of activity, we will probably end up with another admin. So lick some boots now before the newbies can. ::::Oh, and that video is really old. Older than ur mom. ::::Sorry, had to say that because YOU GAVE THE PERSON THAT WILL BE IN CHARGE OF PROMTING AN EDIT CONFLICT.-- :::::Annoying Prez: Fun. All the boots I've ever seen have stepped in dog crap, can't I lick something cleaner...? ::::::You could kiss butts, but that's just switching the crap, really.-- :::::::I've got it! I'll buy the votes! With errr... shit I wish I had money... 0_0*sees a boot with dog crap on it* I'll let a N00b lick that one.-- 20:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :But if I'm beat out by someone with "friend's" again, I'll be pissed... The more friends you have on any wiki, the better chance you have at becoming an admin.-- 20:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Yup... Damn grudge holding n00bs, just cuz I yelled at them once or twice or, well a lot... Like they say in Brooklyn: "What goes around comes around".-- 20:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Screw n00bs if it was all members like over one month voting I'd win hands down... Whats so bad about Pikmin Fanon?? Almost everyone here says its "Less Creative than ever" and Crystal Lucario even vandilised over there! Well, that, is predictible, but the others?The one and only, Peanut64. 17:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :BwaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa(Just pretend this goes on for like an hour.). Yeh, I'm evil, BwaHaHaHa :"Less Creative than ever"? Absolutely not. Pikmin Fanon never had any creativity to begin with. --Yoshord 22:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::BwaHaHa! Good one Yosh! Up high! What does it mean when you block a user with an expiry time of (insert number here) (insert type of whatever you call it hours/days)?-- 07:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Huh? I'm not sure what you're asking, but it means that that User cannot edit articles until that amount of time that was typed has passed.-- ::Banhams? Fail. Sorry you had to see my bad side. I am, unfortunately, incapable of finding higher quality snap shots, and I seriously think official artwork represents the creature better. It's like all this **** was raised wrong, and everything is corrupt lol. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 16:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :...No comment... ::I wasn't being serious. ::ಠ_ಠ http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 17:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. ::::Err, I'm also lacking comments. I'll just forget about it; no objections?-- :::::Errrr... Yes? But wait, if the screenshot is clearly fail compared to the concept art, then of course the concept art should be in the infobox. It's all very subjective, yes, which makes this topic hard to agree on. :So wait, We want pictures because that shows what they are like in the game, but, we want Art because it is better looking. So do we value Actuallity or Beauty more? ::Like I said, I guess it depends on the person and the case (i.e. how good the screenshot is). :::I suppose. or both R to the P to the Wyb :Lol we can call Green "Crappy Screen Green" XD I find that funnier than it is... ::. . . ...?-- :Oh, like you could do better... I haven't been here for 5 days so I don't really know what's going on?-- :Oh, I thought you were talking about my horrible joke. Eh, Prez. You sure about the S.S.Dolphin model from Animal Crossing is to celebrate the start of school. It doesn't sound right for two reasons. #I think they mean the next item distributed after that? #Who the HECK wants to celebrate the start of school? -- :The next scheduled delivery celebrates the start of school! It clearly celebrates the start of school, whichever item they are refering to. Don't ask me why, though. It's a bit confusing how they wrote it. It does sound like they mean the item that will be delivered after the Dolphin, but the picture says that the Dolphin is next item, just like the text underneath it. It doesn't say what the Dolphin is symbolizing (your Apollo Mission) anywhere either, which bothers me. If anybody knew how to find the article for the item that was delivered prior to the Dolphin, and it says The next scheduled delivery celebrates the Apollo Missions! we'd know for sure. Obviously the start of school doesn't make much sense, so if you want to change it again, go ahead, I'm not sure either. But in that case remove the reference URL, as it does nothing more than confuse. :Also, overreacting much?-- <_<...Sorry, I had a spaz attack on Kirby Wiki and I ended it up bringing it over here...I'll change it right away-- Ignore you...sorry, it's 2 in the morning over here...-- :*Shrug* Good luck in the 10th grade! I start it tomorrow. *sighs*-- :Heh, heh, sucker... LOL i go in week. exzept to 6th. R to the P to the Wyb :Sep. 8 ::Third day of school tomorrow. asdfghjkl.-- :::Heh, heh sucker... qwertyuiop (Did you know Qwertyuiop has all the letters needed to spell typewriter?) ::::...Just go back to being lazy.-- Man, I already got homework. P.S. Sucker! hehehe -- :@Prez:What do you think I was doing? XP @Game: Heh, heh, sucker... My damn Spanish teacher looks soooo boring! :"Looks boring"? Heh, Heh, sucker... My P.E. eacher is frailer and thinner than a dried twig.-- :Bump him and see hif he breaks in half. Heh, heh, sucker... So how's school goin' Prez? Pretty tough right now, I got the hardest P.E. teacher and I ain't the most active kid.-- :How many people on Wiki can say they are? ::My new English teacher yells at you when you do something wrong and then calls you to him after class, where he'll try to sympathize with you. What the hell.-- :::I remember mmy Gym teacher, when I was in like 4th Grade, *Flashback* HE NAILED ME IN THE FUCKING BALLS WHILE WE PLAYED DODGEBALL. *Flashback Over* Your English teacher sounds like he's a few bricks short of a house. I'm glad I'm not in school... You're lucky, Crys. 8th grade was my golden year. P.S. My English teacher likes to cuss.:D He said in his own words as an example:"I'm going to shank that motherfucker."-- :Cool Horrible English teacher. He's Canadian!-- :Damn Canadians, I hate Canadians, Eh? Eh? Eh? HOCKEY! GAH! Being a racist bastard today, eh? P.S.I heard from a friend hat 7th and 10th grade are the toughest parts of school, from then on it's easy sailing. -- :I'm always a racist bastard against those damn Canadians. Your friend is a hat? Cool... DAMN COMPUTER!-- :I thought we were discussing Canadians...? Damn, gotta go to school. See ya! -- :Darn, well See ya... Hmmm... 10:36 Crys Time = School Game Time ... Yes, I am two hours behind you because you are in a different time zone than me and I need to go to school to stalk people learn stuff. Enough Math!-- :I Stalk People Learn Stuff too! W00T. Stalking Learning is fun!-- :Damn Right! After stalking children learning I love to eat them study!-- :Me too! Starcraft ---- Prez, you play Starcraft? 17:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I have Warcraft I and II but both are broken, and wouldn't work on my computer anyway T_T ::I'd play Warcraft if I could get on the US servers. No, I've never played Starcraft. I might get around to try it though.-- :::I would, if I had money... Maybe Add'll let me borrow it... Just reminding you that the movie goes on 7:00 eastern tonight. Come and chat at the channel Prez. 13:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Prez, why don't (and didn't you) you block the n00b who keeps changing the articles, IP 65 something. Block him with infinite so he won't spam again.-- :Oh, wow, guess I didn't notice that because it was always instantly reverted and I just assumed he failed at making proper edits. Anyway, GP took care of it already.-- ::Any n00b fails.--